Darcy Meets The XMen
by xTwilightBellaSwanX
Summary: Darcy isn't what she seems. Finding who she really is Darcy goes to look for her birth mother for some answers. When she meets couple of x-men, she finds out that Rogue is her mother of another daughter. She also finds out that her mother is pregnant.


Summary: Darcy is a mutant wants to meet her birth mom. She would do anything to find her even when her mother doesn't want to look at her to remind her of the pain.

AN: I do not own the characters from x-men. However my characters are listed below.

My characters:

Bobby Drake Jr.-14-son of Bobby Drake and Kitty Pryde-Powers: same as parents

Abigail Allerdyce-14- daughter of Pryo and Rogue-Powers: same as parents

Darcy Violet Hawthorne-17-she is Rogue's daughter that no one knew about til now-Powers: same as Rogue and fire power(it is not like Pryo's power she can actually make fire form in her hands)

Eric Hawthorne- taking care of Darcy for the Devil.

Jayden Scott-18- Scott's baby sister-Powers: she see through walls

Richard Stewart-17- he can shrink and teleport

_**Darcy's point of view**_

_Meh names Darcy Violet Hawthorne. Ah was born in Mississippi just like meh mother Marie DAncanto, well she goes by Rogue from the last time Ah've heard. Ah have jet black hair, but mah hair used to be dark brown. Ah even have green eyes just like may fathers. Ah even have the same powers as my mother and Ah even have fire power. Ah even got her accent as well. Anyways Ah live with my father Eric Hawthorne, a big shot lawyer. My father also owns tons of hotels, but ya don't need to know that. Meh father tells mah that meh mother left me and was totally scared of meh as well. The thing is Ah thing she wasn't scared of meh at all, Ah think she wasn't ready to be a mommy to mah at all. Ah told meh dad that too and Ah told him Ah'm going to find her. So now Ah'm getting ready to find meh mother and so Ah can get to know her. The thing is Ah never expected at see meh mother so soon. When Ah mean so soon Ah mean these people, who calls themselves mutants arrived to meh place and took me with meh fathers permission of course. _

_X Later that very same day X_

"_Yes Professor" Ah heard someone say. _

"_Abigail, I would like you to meet a new student at our school. Her name is Darcy and I want you to share rooms with her." Ah heard storm tell the Abigail._

"_But Professor you know I don't like sharing rooms with anyone and my mother told you that too" Ah heard Abigail complain._

"_Yes I know Rogue told me that she wanted you to have a room to yourself, but Jayden isn't hear, so for right know she'll be staying in your room alright. She is however older than you so…"she was interrupted by Rogue._

"_Storm Ah need at talk at yea its really important its about Bobbeh, he….." Rogue would of kept but she had her eye on meh. She had a look on her face that she knew meh from somewhere. The thing is she did. _

"_Rogue, do you know her" Storm asked referring at meh._

_Rogue simply nodded "Yes Storm Ah do know her, she's meh daughter that Ah left in Mississippi, because Ah couldn't take her with me. Ah would of brought her with meh, but Ah was just a teenager. Ah didn't know how at take care of a baby. Plus, Ah didn't want to bring her anyways it would of bring terrible memories inta meh mind. Things like her father raping meh and her father isn't normal at all, he is the Devil." Rogue kept talking, then she stopped and shook her head as if she remembered something bad. "Anyways Bobbeh been captured beh magneto and Kitteh won't stop cryin her eyes out" she said finishing off what she started to say from the beginning. _

_Storm looked at Rogue for a long time to take in what she said about meh and then she said "Alright Abigail take Darcy out to the living room where the other mutants are and introduce her to everyone."_

_Abigail didn't complain or anything. She knew that she shouldn't complain from what Ah can tell. As she took me out Ah kinda over heard Rogue and Storm talking and then Ah looked ahead. _

" _Darcy what made my mother look at you weird. I'll understand if you don't want to tell a fourteen year old." Abigail asked meh as she smiled a bit._

_Ah wasn't going to tell this fourteen year old that Ah think her mother is meh mother. There was no way she could possibly understand. So Ah just simply looked at her and shook meh head. She looked at meh as her smile faded from her face. We then walked into the living room to see other kids around Abigail's and meh age. There was this one cute guy and apparently Abigail seen the way Ah was looking for she walked over to the guy. The guy later walked up to me and grinned._

" _So I heard you like me when you don't even know me and I'm Richard Stewart" Richard says._

"_Ah'm Darcy Hawthorne and that's not true…Ah don't like ya..Ah just think ya cute that's all" Ah told him and he laughed "what" Ah then asked him._

"_Its just that you talk so much like Professor Allerdyce" he tells him._

_Ah couldn't help but asking "Who's Professor Allerdyce"._

_He looks at meh and stops laughing "She's Abigail's mother, she's a widow. Lost her husband just a few days ago. Magneto was going to kill Rogue, but Pryo got in his way and died instead of Rogue. The only reason why is because Rogue's pregnant with twins. Rogue's under a lot of stress and that's not good for her or the twins. Abigail doesn't talk about it much and neither does the Professor." he tells me meh he looks at Abigail "so pretty much we try not to bring it up when we're in front of them" he the tells meh._

"_Ah see. If Ah told ya that Ah thing Rogue is meh mother what would ya say" Ah then asked Richard._

"_Well I would say I wouldn't let Rogue know that and if she already knows then that's just adding more stress for her. She's only two months along and if she gets stressed out even more than she is she'll loose the twins." Richard tells him as he sees Abigail walk out of the living._

"_Ah thing she already knows, she looked at meh weird or something" Ah told Richard._

"_I see will anyways me and some of the boys are going for a swim later if you like you can come along" Richard asked meh._

"_Ah can't Richard, Ah would love to, but Ah want to be along right now." Ah tell Richard._

"_You know your just like Rogue when she first started going here" he tells me after awhile. He didn't sound mad or anything._

"_What do ya mean beh that?" Ah had to ask._

"_Well you see Rogue used to be shy and you seem shy as well. That's basically it" he tells me as he looks at me with a small smile._

"_Ah'm shy….Ah never was told that Ah was shy before..Ah guess no one didn't care about me being shy at all" Ah tell Richard._

_Richard smiles and walks away. Ah followed right behind him and walked to find Abigail so she can lead meh to the room she'll be sharing with meh._


End file.
